


Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover

by DailyDoseOfFandoms



Category: Trigun
Genre: Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyDoseOfFandoms/pseuds/DailyDoseOfFandoms
Summary: It seems that everywhere you go everybody seemed to know the name 'Vash the Stampede'. They whisper it in homes and in carts and no matter where he is the name would send everyone running. While you were staying in a town, it seemed that the name had reached there too. In your visit, you would figure out for yourself who Vash the Stampede really is.
Relationships: Vash the Stampede/Androgynous Reader, Vash the Stampede/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the spacing so it matches the ao3 kind of writing, you know which one. Also, theres quite a few changes. Kinda just cut out the awkward ending.

You finally came upon the town you had been looking for. The sun beamed on your spotted face as you wiped the sweat from your brow. It had gotten so hot you unbuttoned your overalls and had let it hang from your waist. You tilted your hat back down from the blaring sun as you rode into the town. You had a small cart of essentials that was getting bare and the engine that you have has started making a nasty churning sound.

You step out your cart and trudge over to the familiar saloon doors that all towns had. The room was dark with the sharp sunlight from the door giving the room it's only light. The few people sitting on the scattered tables look at you warily.

“Morning sir. What can I get you?” The bartender bellowed at you. “A jug of water and a place to stay the night.” You said as you got your jug that was between your hip and underarm. Being new in town the bartender eyed you, starting with the red sand dusting your worn shoes as you approached. The oversized ‘country get-up’ makes you stick out like a sore thumb from the rest of the people in this town. You saw from just under your hat the bartenders' bewildered expression when you spoke, he must have recognized that your voice isn't as deep as he had expected. “O-oh sorry ma’am? Uh-” You cut him off with the slam of your jug on the counter for him to fill up.

You put your head down so your straw hat covered your face while the man filled your jug. “Here you go.” he said and slid your jug over to you. You smirked, satisfied your appearance completely confused the fellow. “Much obliged. Now how about that place to stay?” You said in somewhat of a smoky voice to further the ploy. The man eyed you skeptically but finally decided to drop all further questioning. “If you're looking for a place to stay then head down to the other side of town. Once you get there it'll be the tallest building.” You lifted your hat at him and headed back to your cart. You road the rest of the way to the building. It was only two stories tall but it stuck out high above the rest so you hooked your cart and headed inside.

You're thankful it was cooler inside the empty lobby as you took off your hat. “Hello young man. What can i do for you?” An older man called you from a doorway behind the front desk. “I'm looking for a room.” He pulled out a paper from behind his desk. “Alright. How long would you be staying?” You put your hand on your hip.” if it's Friday. Then I think I'll be staying the weekend.” The man nodded as he wrote that down. “Say. You're not from around here are ya?” You turned your attention back to him. “What makes you say that?” “Usually people around here don't have as dark of skin as you. You look like the ones that would run the energy farms down south!” You were more of a coppery-tan with spots from being out in the sun for years. You suppose it's true most people that you lived around looked like you. “N-no offense.” He added. You nodded. You didn't really pay it no mind and just smiled as he handed you a key nervously.

You headed to your room without another word. You tossed your bag on the bed and took off the belt that you wrapped around your waist to keep the pants portion of your overalls up. It felt so good as you crashed on the cool bed and let the air knock out of you. You didn't realize how stiff you were from sleeping in your cart. Usually it is dirt as far as the eye can see with days in between towns, let alone cities so the cart is what you use for a makeshift bed. You felt your legs tingle and your joints ache as you relaxed into the soft wool blanket.

The sun reflected brightly across the floor, making the room brighter than it should be. Slightly irritated, you turned towards the wall so the light did not shine through your eyelids. 

You woke up with a slam of what you think is a door and followed by the shrill of some woman. You got up with a heavy body and looked to see that it's still day out. You pulled the yarn that loosely held your long black hair as you stretched, combing your fingers through your locks to smooth it back into the silk rows of what could be compared to a waterfall. You figured you would go back to the bar to grab a drink or two before buying the rest of the supplies you came here for. With your overalls properly on now you head out your door with your straw hat. You see a tall man with his back against the door of a room down the hall. It seemed like he was saying something to the person on the other side. He noticed you but you turned before he could lock eyes with you. You weren't interested to see the rest of the show. 

You went inside the bar and figured you’d seat yourself. The man noticed it was you from earlier and you can sense the tension coming from your past, awkward encounter. He cleared his throat when he was in front of you and you took that as a signal to take off your hat, exposing your face to him. “So stranger, what's your name?” “Jaylen sir. Nice to officially meet ya.” “You came in here yesterday. You staying in town for long?” Yesterday? You must have slept through the whole night. “No. just for the weekend.” He seemed to be satisfied with your comment. “What would it be then?” You took out your wallet from your pocket. You saw that your money started to look thin. You guess you’d have to go back to work soon.

You looked up at the peeling menu on the wall full of unappetizing photos of discolored food. It all seemed to be simple dishes and the default alcohol that's sold everywhere. “The most expensive beer you have and just a plain sandwich.” He nodded and went to go prepare the two. You slumped over, dissatisfied with the choices that were given but not ungrateful enough to complain. He served you the sandwich that looked far more appealing than you thought it would. Maybe it's because you were starving and it's been awhile since you had anything other than bars from a package. You bit into the hard bread and your mouth watered. You take back what you said about being dissatisfied, you loved all the vegetables and packaged meat between the stale bread. You gulped down some of the beer and continued to eat in peace.

You felt the shift in atmosphere when someone had come through the doors. The bar had gone silent as a few people had stopped to look at the newcomer. Maybe not out of habit but in the fear of a bandit coming into town. You saw a slender shadow of a silhouette headed towards the bar. You drank more of the beer as the man sat in the stool next to you.

Your loose hair blocked most of your sight so you can only make out certain features from the man. You kept to yourself as the man talked to the bartender with a sorrowful look and ordered a beer. He seemed to be impatient while waiting for his drink as he wagged in the creaky seat. You can tell he was looking at you as you took the last bite from one half of your sandwich. Not that you didn't want to talk with him but it was the all too familiar feeling when people stare at you. It usually wouldn't irritate you but, it's normally from afar where you can easily ignore their whispers. But this man was squinting at you like he looked into the sun. “Ah! You were the one that I saw out in the hallway.” He spoke with a snap of his fingers in said conclusion. “ I was trying to figure out where I've seen you.” He looked delighted to see you as if you were an old friend which had caught you off guard.

He looks as out of place as you do with his blonde strands of hair sticking up towards the sky and some kind of youthful optimism that people these days lacked. Not only are his clothes bright red but the way he carries himself just seems so different from the rest of the people you meant, as if he was from a far away land that you havent seen on your many mile trip. “So how long have you been in town?” He uttered beamed towards you. As he waited for a response, the bartender slides him his glass and he takes the beer as if he was just handed a sippy cup. “I'm only here for the weekend then I'm on the road again.” He hummed in amusement. He leans against his palm and looks at you with a sense of childish wonder which one could mistake for a look of lovestruck.

Time went by as you both talked for what seemed like hours. You had left, paying for both of your bills and leaving your sandwich for him, which he ate ravenously. You had said you two would meet again and you intend to keep your word. You hadnt gotten his name but then again he hadnt asked for yours either, you figured you would get it at a later time. He was very good looking and overall pleasant to be around which is rare in itself. You went into a shop to restock on essentials like blankets, panties, razors, shaving cream etc. You had barely paid for your things when you felt the ground shake. You heard the woman behind the counter say something about bandits and you sucked on your tongue. You left your gun in the hotel room.

You heard explosions and the sound of wheels grinding into the sand. You held onto your hat as you ran through the crowd of people retreating. You can see the vehicle through the spaces between the buildings heading the same way you were. 'The bank could be what they're after or they could be robbing the businesses?' You thought.

The wheels stopped and spat dirt in the air, covering the front of the motel as they got out. The air cleared and you hid behind a parallel building before they could see you. “Word has it your head is worth more and more each day! Why don't you face us and make us rich, Vash the Stampede! Or well gun this place down to the ground until it's nothing but dust!” You peaked around the corner and saw more people jump out with large weapons. It looked like they were assembling some large machine guns mended to the ground to shoot the place.

You dropped your bag of supplies as you felt sweat drip down your chin. You couldn't wait and watch your stuff get blown into oblivion and innocent people get killed. You made haste as you climbed up the building. “On the count of three boys-” you heard him yell. There was no way you were going to sneak in there now. You had to stall for time before they could escape. You honestly just wanted your stuff.

“Hey! Rubbernecks!” Luckily for you your hat cut most of the glare from the sun as you look down to the group of bandits. “There's something in there that belongs to me.” The men turned to you in shock. “You dont look like Vash the Stampede.” What are they talking about? There's no Vash in this motel. All the rooms are open and empty except for the one room with the guy and his girl. “You're gonna shoot up this motel with innocent people without any leads?” You don't know if the guy had made it back to the motel but you know that that girl you heard earlier was still in there. “We know he is here and all we need is the body to prove it. Now why dont you fuck off.” The leader had shot his pistol at you as a warning. You ducked under the edge of the building before he could hit you. They laughed at you as if you were a waste of their time.

You jumped off the building and used the gravity to kick him to the ground. The guns are far too big to make a full rotation and shoot you in time. You didn't know that for sure but you hoped it would buy you more time. “Ha! What kind of bandits go down so easily-” you were kicked in the stomach and slammed against the truck. The force had caused you to bite down on your tongue. You spit on the ground before standing back up. The guy tried kicking you again but you took a hold of his foot and twisted him until you heard a grossly pop in his leg. You had no time to think about it when another one of the people had stepped away from the weapons pointed at the building. Perfect. If you could just get them all to move away from the machine guns then you could take them all down before any damage could be done.

More and more rushed at you until one by one you took them down. You hadn't realized through the crowd of bandits that the leader had ordered them to start shooting. You had no more time before hearing the whorls of the weapons. “Merda!” You jumped from the top of their truck and smashed through the window of your room. You ducked down to the floor as you pulled your bag from the bed. Bullets shot giant holes through the building, taking down the wall with ease and cracking the floor below you. You ran out the door before the bullets could get you. You had to get the people that where still in the building somehow.

Running as fast as you could towards the end of the hallway, you kicked open the door to see if anyone was in the room. You didn't see anyone through the debris or any belongings for that matter. You sucked on your tongue as you sprinted toward the stairs. The air in the building was increasingly getting thick with dust as you stepped into the lobby. Sweat dripped down into your shirt while your heart was pounding in your ears. You looked frantically for anyone that might have been caught. While you headed towards the front desk the metallic clanking of the gun had stopped. You didn't pay much attention to it. You were only focused on searching the back room for the owner possibly, if he didnt get out in time. “Hello? Is anybody in here?” You whispered in case any of the bandits were to come in. The man stuck his arm out from a desk that was enclosed in debris. You hurried and lifted the rubble from the desk. You sighed in relief that the man didn't look too hurt.

With the man holding onto your shoulder, you walked through the wreck of the lobby. You both looked at the onslaught of bodys laid across the front of the building. You saw a man with two women facing it all. The townspeople came out of there shivering holes and crowded the scene. You walked by the three culprits and recognized the blonde man in the middle. He looked at you with shame in his eyes as you passed by. You handed the injured man to one of the people in the crowd. You can hear them sputter fear at the group that had killed all those people. You looked back at the crowd holding their children back and whispering among themselves. “T-Thats vash the stampede.” “The humanoid typhoon!” “He's a monster!” You sneer at the dirty comments. Their comments seemed to have fazed the blonde as he looked back in woe. You don't believe he had done this. Your papa had always told you to not judge a book by its cover. You weren't about to let these people run those three out of town. “This man saves your town and this is how you treat him!” you said from the crowd. “Pardon me. I may not be from around here but where I'm from you give thanks where thanks is due.” “ And you don't judge people by their looks. This is not Vash!” The frightened townspeople all went quiet from confusion. “This man saved your town from turning out like the rest. Please consider what could have happened if he wasn't here!” You pleaded in hope that it would pacify their fear.

You looked at the three of them walking towards you. The tall young lady had a beaming smile and shook your hand with a crushing force. “Thank you for sticking up for us ma’am!” This girl didn't seem to see how uncomfortable you were at the mention of the formality. The way her innocent face smiled at you with such genuine gratefullness you just laugh it off. “P-please. Just call me Jaylen.” you said privately to the three. She finished shaking your arm with a nod. The woman with the black hair had approached you next. “Thank you. On behalf of our company you have done us a favor by getting out of any possible dispute with these people.” She smiled and delicately shook your hand.

The town started shifting back to its normal routine. While in the midst of your introduction to the group, the owner of the motel offered all of you to stay in his friend's house for the meantime. You had set up your cart with your retrieved supplies and tied it to the front of the house. It seems like it has been recently built, being more modern and overall cleaner than the rest on this block. You knocked on the door admiring the porch while you waited. The door opened to reveal the owner of the motel. “Welcome. This will be where you'll be staying at. But before you come in, I must tell you that you will be staying with someone else in your room.” You hummed at the comment. You're sure you wouldn't mind it. “That's no problem.” You assured him.

You walked into an open living room with high ceilings which reminded you of the way people back home would build there houses. It gave your heart a tug at seeing it in a place so far away and have it in small places around this dessert planet. In the middle of it was a pit that had two long couches facing each other. “Hi again Jaylen!” the taller girl yelled while waving her arm at you. The blonde had craned his head back from his relaxed position to see who had walked in. “Now that you all are here, let me show you to the rooms that you will be staying in.” He led you up the stairs. “Now as i mentioned before, we have limited space in this house. There is a bathroom you will be using. Everyone will be able to shower in here so if you need any towels, just ask the house owner.” He pointed towards the bathroom door as you passed by it. Towards the end of the hallway was the rooms that you presume you would be staying in.

A man had exited out one of the rooms as he made his way over to you. “Ah, i see that they are already here. I was just fixing up the rooms for our guests.” The darker skinned man introduced himself to all of you before assigning everyone their rooms. "The young men would be in one room and the two women would be in the one across the hall. I have set up blankets and feel free to make yourselves at home." He smiled with his cracked skin creasing on the side of his eyes. They both dismissed themselves to leave all of you to your rooms.

You set down your worn bag and examined the room. The theme was cool colored instead of the warmer, orange walls in the rest of the house. There was a full bed and what you could only describe as a plush chair that extended out to hold your feet. You placed your hat down on the chair. “I'll sleep here for tonight, you can take the bed.” The blonde man spun around and made an audible “wah” sound. “No no no. I'll take the chair. Please, I insist.” He smiled in an attempt to convince you,but you couldn't take it, that's not the way you were raised. “It's quite alright. I don't mind sleeping on here. Please just take the bed. I'm sure you'd get more use out of it than me” He looked at you as if he was going to say something else but stopped. Instead he just smiled and agreed. "Your right. I would feel great to sleep in the bed after a long day." The blonde then stepped out of the room, most likely to talk to the girls that he came with.

Today's events had taken up all your energy. You would probably take advantage of that shower when you wake up. You put your hat over your eyes and let yourself fall asleep.


End file.
